


the most fun

by hannahoftheinternet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, just fluff, phaniversary, they're nerds, tooth-rotting fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/hannahoftheinternet
Summary: Dan and Phil spend a perfect day together. It's their anniversary, after all.





	the most fun

Phil wakes Dan up a little after ten with a kiss. He presses his lips to the middle of Dan’s forehead and Dan awakens grumpy. His stomach growls and Phil laughs softly to himself. Dan didn’t eat dinner the previous night. He couldn’t be bothered to get off the sofa. 

“What’s with the romantic good morning?” Dan grumbles. It’s not a complaint, exactly. More of a subtle, friendly jab at Phil’s sentimentality. 

“Anniversary,” Phil whispers, poking Dan gently in the stomach. Dan gives him a look, a  _ stop that you twat _ look that Phil knows well. He pokes Dan until they’re both grinning.

“Right.” Dan sits up and tilts his head back, waiting for the crack of bone that never comes. Phil rests his head on Dan’s shoulder, a rare thing. Dan’s usually the cuddly one, but Phil knows he has a tendency to get, well,  _ tender _ , on anniversaries.

Dan insists that he’s too warm and cozy to get out of bed. Phil concedes this, but he wraps himself in his warmest hoodie and treks down the small flight of stairs to the kitchen.

He toasts the pancakes. He doesn’t care for them toasted, really, but he knows that Dan loves them. Pulling cherry preserve out of the cupboard, he balances everything on a tiny tea tray he found somewhere before they moved. They’d never once used it in the old flat. 

Phil loves cherry preserve, for reasons he doesn’t think Dan even remembers. In 2014, they went cherry picking in the summer. They ate so many cherries that they were sick for hours afterwards, but Phil kissed the red stains on Dan’s lips and fingers until his lips numbed. They’d laughed so hard that night.

Dan probably remembers, Phil reasons. But it probably doesn’t hold the same significance. That was a moment that Phil knows he’ll hold forever, a quiet piece of their busy life.

He carries the precarious pancakes and preserve back to bed. Dan’s on his phone, scrolling through Tumblr or Twitter. Phil sets the tray down.

Dan laughs. “Wow! You made breakfast.”

“I’m a good boyfriend,” Phil says in false offence. “I make breakfast.”

Dan picks up a pancake. “Are these toasted?” he says around a mouthful. Phil giggles at him. “You really are a good boyfriend.”

Phil pulls the duvet back over his legs and smears preserve over his pancake with a knife. Dan dips his ring finger in the preserve and draws a blotch on Phil’s cheek. Phil’s cry of “You’re so immature!” is lost in a mumble as he laughs with a full mouth.

It takes them a few minutes to sober, eating pancakes to keep from laughing, but laughing anyway.

Dan snorts. “Oh, for God’s sake.” He pulls Phil by the front of his hoodie, pushing their lips together. When Phil's lips start getting sore (Dan is an aggressive kisser sometimes), he leans back out of the kiss, sucking the last of the preserve from his fingers. His ragged, bitten nails have healed slightly overnight, but the edges are still sharp. He wraps one arm around Dan’s shoulders, pushes the empty tray off to the side, and picks up his phone.

They spend almost an hour in near total silence. Dan giggles occasionally, cringing at some things that cross his dashboard. Phil checks his Twitter replies, the soft clicking of his keys the only constant sound.

At half past eleven, Phil takes Dan by the shoulders and pulls on him, trying to drag him out of bed. 

“No,” Dan complains, but he lets Phil pull him up to his feet. They move downstairs, Dan taking the duvet in his arms and taking it with him. They settle on the sofa and put on an episode of  _ Free! _ Phil puts his cold feet between Dan’s crossed legs.

They end up kissing gently as the ending credits play. Dan’s holding onto his face and Phil’s nose is warm from his boyfriend’s breath.

Dan snoozes in and out of the day. Phil’s a little ashamed to admit that he takes a short, half-hour nap. It’s a lazy day, something they don’t get very often. They both know that they have to film a new gaming video at some point in the next two days.

Phil wakes himself up from a weird sort of nightmare about being chased down a never ending hallway. Dan stares up at him as he is startled awake as well, his hair wildly curly. Phil runs his fingers through it and goes to get his laptop. Dan watches over his shoulder as he opens up his Tumblr tab. Gifs of the newest DanandPhilGames video abound.

“Look,” Dan says, pointing a finger at a cute, brightly colored drawing. “Fanart.” He’s too sleepy to be very articulate.

They sit around for another couple of hours. Phil sends Dan, who complains endlessly, up to get Ribena multiple times. 

At three or thereabouts, Dan starts muttering to himself and leaves, stomping up the stairs. Phil knows this routine well. New video idea.

He can hear Dan yelling vaguely as he clicks out of Tumblr and into YouTube and reads through the comments on an old, old AmazingPhil video, letting it play in the background. That one has some of the best comments, he thinks.

HELLO INTERNET comes up in his autoplay and he turns his volume up, waiting for Dan to hear the obnoxiously loud beep. The muted shouting stops for a few seconds.

Laughing quietly, Phil turns to animal videos. Dan comes back down a short while later and puts his cold hands up Phil’s shirt.

They end up kissing again. There’s always a lot of kissing on anniversaries. Sometimes other things as well.

Phil may be the one who is sentimental, but Dan is the one who remembers all the anniversaries. When they first met in real life (that was the big one for their fanbase), when they first got together, their first date, their first kiss. Dan has all of these and more marked down in his calendar. His way of making sure he remembers the important stuff. He has the first TATINOF show down too. Phil doesn’t need a reminder for that one. That was almost the most fun he’s ever had.

Almost.

Quarter past seven, Phil stands up. “C’mon, Dan.”

“Where are you doing?” Dan looks slightly affronted.

“To get ready.” Phil smiles a wicked smile. 

Dan just frowns at him in confusion. “Ready?”

“We have a dinner date. Didn’t I tell you? We have reservations.”

Phil loves to mess with him.

They’re only eight minutes late to dinner, which impresses the both of them. It’s a nice sushi restaurant overlooking a pretty green square, something they don’t see that often in urban London.

Phil doesn’t even try the chopsticks. He gets soy sauce stains on his fingers, of course, and Dan judges him, but he doesn’t really mind. Not this night. They eat nigiri and unagi and sashimi and a few other things that Phil can’t pronounce. He loves it all and he loves the look on Dan’s face when their massive boat piled with sushi arrives.

They walk down to a cheap ice cream shop for dessert. Cherry ice cream, Dan says to the girl behind the counter, with hot fudge. They eat on a park bench, the trees strung with pretty lights. 

“Why cherry?” Phil asks. “You never get cherry ice cream.”

“Cherry picking,” Dan answers, taking another bite. 

If Dan remembers one of Phil’s favorite moments, that’s enough for him.

As they’re going to sleep, Phil whispers into the dark, “Best friends since 2009, boyfriends since 2011. What do you reckon is next?”

“Fiancès in 2018,” Dan mumbles sleepily.

Phil nods. That works for him.

Dan’s gentle snoring pulls him to sleep, at ease with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> aahhhh i spend so long on this! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
